


Horrors adjustment

by Nestle25



Series: You'll be okay [1]
Category: Horrortale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestle25/pseuds/Nestle25
Summary: Sans has had enough of being defenseless in a world where Undyne has completely ruined both his brother and himself.  At this point, he's willing to do anything to get out, Even if it means leaving his brother behind.
Series: You'll be okay [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027971
Comments: 23
Kudos: 43





	1. Hunger

Hunger.

That's all Sans could feel, the human abandoned them, Undyne was in charge now. Papyrus was starving, and he had no control over the situation. Horror laid his head on the table of the sentry station and tried to sleep off the overwhelming feeling of hunger. The area was grey and the smell of dust filled the air, normally it would have horrified him but now he was used to it after the years. He would’ve killed to hear one more joke from Toriel, but she was never the same after the humans visit.

“Brother are you okay?” Papyrus asked as he walked to the station, Sans smiled and rubbed his skull.

“I’m fine paps, how about we just go home and relax for a bit.” Papyrus nodded and the two headed off. The town was quiet and seemed like life was more foreign than death, the tree that was usually spotted in the middle of town was now reduced to small breakable twigs. Sans grabbed the keys from his pocket and went into the house, Papyrus always kept it clean no matter what the circumstances were which truly reminded him that his brother was the coolest.

“Brother, do you think Undyne will give us rations today?” Papyrus tried to sound as hopeful as he could but Sans knew the realization that Undyne didn’t care about him anymore was starting to get to him. 

“I’m sure Undyne will stop by for a visit, but I’m not sure about rations Bro.” He answered.

Papyrus looked around the fridge, he had checked it 20 times today and he never stopped. Sans had tried to get him out of the habit but he found himself doing the same thing as well. They were both desperate at this point. 

“Sans?”

“Yes bro?”

“...I’m hungry..” Sniffles were heard as Papyrus covered his face, he fell to his knees repeating the words over and over.

“I’m hungry, I’m hungry, I’m hungry, I’m hungry, I'm hungry..” Sans held his brother close, murmuring an apology. They couldn’t keep living like this, there had to be an out somehow. It wasn’t fair, if he ever saw that human again they were dead meat.

The next day Sans was at his usual post, Papyrus checking his puzzles as per usual. It had to be Sans’s lucky day as Flowey popped out of nowhere.

“What do you want, weed?”

“I came to warn you, there are some dangerous looking people here.” Flowey said in a panic, Sans laughed and leaned back on his chair.

“Buddy, you do realize everyone looks dangerous here right?” Flowey panicked and looked around, he pleaded with Sans one last time to at least check it out. “Are you actually scared? Well that's new. I have nothing better to do so I guess I'll scoop it out.” 

Flowey pointed at the direction where Papyrus was supposed to be, he figured Flowey was just trying to play a trick on him. Until he heard a slashing noise and a yelp, his heart dropped hearing Papyrus's voice. Sans ran as fast as he could to the sounds, Flowey had disappeared not wanting to see another person get dusted.

He ran past a couple of trees to find two odd monsters and Papyrus, a knife had pinned Papyrus’s scarf into a tree. He struggled to get it out as the two figures stepped closer, Sans clung onto his axe as he stepped forward.

“GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!” He ran and swung the axe at the two unknown monsters, getting a closer look he realized he had never seen them before. One of them looked just like him, his eye socks had pure black running down his cheeks. The other one was covered in a tar like substance and it seemed he only had one eye.

He stepped in front of his brother, trying to back away. “L-l-look we don’t have any food, we’re on the same boat.” Sans tried to say, from the last time he ate he had almost no energy in him. The food he had ever gotten was given to Papyrus so he could stay healthy. 

The monster with tears marks spoke up “Woah man I just need to grab my knife, you’re brother scared me so I went on defensive mode.”

Sans turned to his brother and pulled out the knife, he turned back to the monster and gave it to him “Okay you got what you wanted, now leave.”

Papyrus instantly held Sans’s shoulders and stood behind him, the two monsters looked at each other and put away their weapons (it was just Killer's knife).

“You look hungry, you said that you have no food?” The tar-like skeleton asked, Sans nodded his head and grabbed Papyrus’s hand.

“I am not here to hurt you, we just got out of a fight and are not looking to start another one.” The four of them stared in silence trying to figure out what each was thinking.

“Hey, let's just introduce ourselves. My name is Killer,” That's a weird name Sans thought to himself.

“My name is Nightmare, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” The goopy monster walked a bit closer and held out his hand, Sans stood up tall and shook his hand.

“My name is Sans and that monster behind me is my brother Papyrus.” He shyly waved at them which they slowly waved back. 

“I’d offer you something but as you can see I don’t have a lot to give,” Sans said to the two monsters looked at him sympathetically.

“Yes, I can see you do not have a lot at the moment, how about I make you a deal?” Sans looked at him curiously as he continued.

“I am not from here and I’m pretty sure you already knew that however, I have a home with plenty of food if you are interested in accompanying us.”

Sans was in shock. They had food? No, it had to be a trick they would kill him and hurt his brother too. Papyrus lit up and stepped out a bit “You really have food?”

Nightmare nodded to Papyrus and he looked at Sans with the sweetest smile he had seen in a long time. He couldn’t trust them but what else did he have to lose.

“Okay I’ll come along but Papyrus will stay at my house just in case.” His smile wasn’t as bright as before but it was still there.

“I understand, you can’t just trust people in one second especially out here.” Nightmare said as he held out his hand to Sans once again. He turned to his brother and gave him a hug and whispered into his ear.

“If I’m not home in an hour, lock the door and don’t open it until you hear my voice. Go home bro and try not to get your hopes up I love you.”

He turned and grabbed Nightmares hand and disappeared leaving Papyrus all alone.


	2. Guardian angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans gets the help he needs

It has been so long since Sans had ever been able to teleport. After months without eating a lot, his magic seemed to disappear so he used an axe instead, just in case any humans were to fall. They finally found themselves in front of a huge castle, he felt an odd sensation. Killer seemed to notice and explained.

‘Okay so this is totally crazy but this place is full of negativity, but the good kind y'know.” Sans looked at him confused.

“Um..okay.” Really he was just in it for the food, if there was any at least. If there was it was all going to Papyrus, he only hoped this was a good decision as they entered into the large building. He was taken aback by how nice it looked, there was very nice furniture and nice rugs, it was nice everything!

Nightmare smiled seeing Sans so intrigued with the house “This is nice I will admit but this isn’t what you came for.”

Sans whipped around and followed Nightmare to the kitchen, there was a basket full of fruits on the counter and a bunch of spices in a cabinet. He felt himself drool, Killer laughed and showed him to the fridge.

‘You thought the fruit was nice, just wait until you see this!” Killer opened the fridge excitedly, both monsters waited to see Sans’s reaction. The fridge was so full! Somethings were squished together so it could pack more things in. Shit, he almost wanted to cry at that very moment but stopped himself.

“Sans you can get whatever you’d like from the fridge, I promise we have no ill intent.” Nightmare said Sans took the opportunity to grab a couple of things very carefully so as to not make them angry for taking a lot. He grabbed eggs, bread, cheese, and a water bottle. He looked at the two monsters and thanked them for their generosity, they looked amongst themselves.

“Don’t you think you should take more? Killer suggested, Sans was quick to shake his head.

“Me and my bro can survive off of this for a while so it's alright, I don’t want to impose.” Nightmare was quick to object and get a giant reusable bag, he handed it to Sans and pointed back to the fridge.

“Take what you want, not what you think we want you to take and don’t worry we invited you to take it so go crazy.” That was all Sans needed to hear, he grabbed as much as he could fit into the bag. After a while of digging around he seems satisfied, Killer smiles and asks him if he would want anything else.  
Sans shakes his head and thanks them again for letting him raid their fridge. Nightmare teleported him back to his world and in front of their house, Nightmare gave Sans his number and warned him to call if anyone raided their room and stole his food.

Sans knocked on the door after Nightmare left, Papyrus looked through the peephole with excitement. He swung the door open and dragged Sans in, he threw him into a hug.  
“Brother you’re back! I was starting to get worried!” Sans rubbed his brother's skull.

“Paps I got a present for you.” He pointed to the bag, Papyrus opened it and gasped, he ran to his brother and squeezed him one more time before putting all the groceries away. “Brother now that we have so much, what would you like to eat?”

“Honestly bro anything.” Sans was able to finally relax, he checked his phone and thought of how kind Nightmare and Killer were to him, a total stranger. Hopefully, he could figure out something to repay them for what they had done.

Over the next month both brothers looked and felt ten times better, they had more strength and energy. Sans would call Nightmare almost every week asking how he had been and it was nice to have someone to talk to. Papyrus went to Waterfall as Sans went to his entry station, he decided it would be fine to take a nap. No one came this way anyways what's the worst that could happen? Three hours later his phone started to buzz, he saw it was Papyrus.

‘Hey bro what’s up?”

‘S-sans they found out..” His heart dropped.

‘What do you mean Paps, are you safe.” There was a bit of shuffling through the phone as multiple voices were heard.

“You really think I wouldn’t find out that you’ve been hoarding food?” Undyne said threateningly. 

“Undyne look take whatever it is you want just please don’t hurt my brother.” Undyne scoffed and looked to Papyrus who was being held by two royal guardsmen.

“I’ll give you your brother back and then I’ll take all your food. Oh and your rations have been cut off.”

‘You never gave us rations to begin with you bitch-”

“Bye I’ll call you later!”

Sans ran to his house fast as he could, guards surrounded their house, Papyrus was let go and he ran to his brother. They watched as their world crumbled once again, Papyrus fought to cry.  
Undyne walked up to the brothers and laughed at them.

“I am so surprised that you out of all people would do something like this, hope it was worth it.” She winked at Papyrus and left, Sans grabbed his phone and called Nightmare.

“Sans its been awhile how are you?”

“Nightmare I need help, the queen raided our house and took everything. I don’t know what to do anymore.” 

“Sans don’t panic, Killer and I will be there in a moment just hold on okay.”

“Alright.”

They were in the living room and waited for Nightmare and Killer to show up, Sans hated feeling so helpless like this. His brother looked up to him and he was letting him down. There was a knock on the door, Sans checked it out and opened it.

“Nightmare, Killer thank you so much for coming.” They walked in with two fruit baskets, they gave one to Papyrus who thanked them, giving one to Sans he refused and pointed to Papyrus.

‘He needs it more than me, I’m fine.”

‘You are not fine Sans, you are going to take this and eat something.” Nightmare stated using his tentacles to set Sans on the couch. As the brothers ate the other two monsters talked to each other.

“Sans how do you feel about you and your brother coming to live with Killer and I?” Nightmare asked, Sans stopped eating and looked up to him. They actually wanted him around? There's no way…

“I don’t want to leave, I still have hope for Undyne.” Papyrus said, Sans turned to the younger asking if he was sure. 

‘Sorry, if Papyrus doesn’t want to go I won’t either.”

‘Brother I don’t want to go, that doesn’t mean you can’t.” Sans looked at him flabbergasted.

“Bro I’m not leaving you here on your own.”

‘You can always visit.” He turned to the two monsters “Right?” They were quick to agree that he was free to come back wherever he wanted. After two hours of coaxing Sans finally gave up and left with the others giving a teary goodbye to his brother.

“Call me if you ever need anything, I’ll bring food later and make sure no one catches you.”

Sans gave Papyrus the rest of his fruit basket so he didn’t go hungry. He grabbed Nightmares hand and they teleported off to the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Papyrus he still has some hope for Undyne :(
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Adapting

“Alright Sans I know this room isn’t decorated yet but we will set things up for you later.” Nightmare said as they looked around Sans’s new room. The walls were dark blue and the bed looked so comfy, it had grey sheets and all. He really couldn't believe his luck, he thanked them for their kindness and was left alone to relax. He decided he would do whatever they wanted, he could even cook!

For now, a nap sounded really nice, he laid on the bed and dozed off.

“Hey, Boss so what are we doing with that Sans?” Nightmare and Killer were in his office, having a conversation about the newcomer in their home.

“Honestly Killer I just wanted to help him out, did you see how hungry he looked?” Killer nodded and said that they should tell him of the multiverse and negativity.

“That sounds good but he’s probably sleeping right now so we'll give him time to rest.”

Hours later Sans was up and was surprised to find himself on the bed, he thought it was all a dream. He was happy it wasn’t. He walked out and headed to the living room, Killer was chilling on the couch and pointed to the seat next to him.

“Thanks for taking me in..” Killer smiled at him and waved him off.

“No problem bud.”

Sans held his stomach and Killer seemed to notice “You can go to the fridge again we really don’t mind.”

“Are you sure?” Killer sighed and grabbed his hand, he dragged him to the kitchen and opened it up. It was full again and Sans had that feeling in his stomach again. Killer told him to do whatever he wanted, he grabbed a bottle of ketchup and gulped it down. He looked around the fridge again and grabbed a jar of pickles and ate all of them, and drank the pickle juice of course. Killer cringed at the sight and looked away, so much odd food cravings… then again he guessed he hadn't eaten in a while.

“Hey, Killer is there anything I can do to repay you for everything?”

“You can sit down and listen to my stories.” They sat at the dining table and Killer explained negativity.

“Nightmare feeds off of negativity, actually it's funny we just got out of a battle with the star Sanses and Nightmare was in desperate need of negativity so we teleported to a world full of it! It just so happened to be yours..” Sans smiled and looked down, he already guessed it would be his. “Sorry I don’t mean to just say it like that but_”

“No, no it's fine I get it, who are the star Sanses?”

“Oh man so these guys are named Ink and Dream, they go around spreading positivity. Dream and Nightmare are brothers.” Sans shot up confused “He has a brother?”

“We all do, now here's the fun part.” Killer explained the multiverse and how he was an alternate version of Sans.

“So we are the same person who just lived in different worlds?” Killer nodded his head.

“Pretty much yeah, some have it easier and some have it harder.”

“I’m gonna check the fridge.”

“Wait what?” He followed Sans to the fridge and he checked the whole area. Every cabinet, every basket, anything that had food. He sighed in relief seeing food in the fridge.

“Did you think nothing would be there?”

“Kind of, I just like to check the fridge just in case.”

Killer looked concerned and put a hand on Sanses shoulder “You don’t have to worry about that here, I promise the food is going nowhere.” He could already tell it was a habit he had to break out of Sans.

"What if doesn't stay? What will we do then?"

"We'll figure something out, Nightmare wouldn't let us starve trust me." Killer said turning to the fridge, he opened it and looked to Sans.

"Look there's food in here" He closed it and immediately opened it.

"Whats in the fridge Sans?"

"Food."

"Exactly, don't worry I know it's a bad habit but I promise we won't run out of anything here." Killer smiled to Sans who fought to smile back but only nodded in response.

"Nightmare is a really nice person, he only wants to help people no matter what anyone says. He's really selfless and ends up draining all his energy on people." Killer explained as he grabbed a soda. 

"I just wish my brother was here to see this, we would be foaming at the mouth," Sans said as he got a soda Killer offered him.

"I know, I'm sorry he didn't want to come... Maybe one day we can change his mind?"

"I'm always gonna try to change his mind but the boys stubborn," Sans said as he downed the pop. 

Just then Nightmare walks in seeing the other two, Killer throws a soda to him and he cracks it open “Sans how are you feeling?”

“I’m feeling fine thank you, um I wanted to know if there is anything I can do for your kindness.” 

Nightmare chuckled and rubbed Sans skull “You don’t have to do anything, you were having a hard time so I made it better.”

“There has to be something.” Sans protested, he looked to Killer who said nothing. Nightmare thought to himself for a moment before proposing an idea.

“I am going to cause some mischief in another universe with Killer, would you like to join?”

“Yes!”

Killer looked up excitingly and tried to not squeal at the news, he ran to Sans and shook him back and forth. "Ahhh I'm so excited! You're gonna love it, trust me!"

"Stop shaking him Killer, he's gonna throw up," Nightmare warned as the shaking stopped. Sans took a minute to see straight and playfully slapped Killers arm.

"Just a warning Killer is very... excited," Nightmare said as Killer threw away his can and nodded to him.

"Oh yeah I'm nuts, but that's a good thing," Killer said to Sans as Nightmare shook his head. He definitely did not believe him and Nightmare knew he would have a lot to deal with now. Sans smiled at the relationship between the two and was excited to see more of it. 

"You two seem to have a good relationship."

"Eh, Boss over here is really assertive and I'm the complete opposite, at least with him," Killer said as he went up to said Boss.

"Killer is a good asset to the team, but I see both you and him more as friends than just teammates." Nightmare continued as Sans smiled at the statement, they really did see him as valuable. They were also taking him on a mission? He always thought he had been dealt a bad hand but being here makes him feel like they all got switched out for the best on the deck. 

"Alright now I suggest we all go to bed, we're gonna have a busy day tomorrow," Nightmare said as he wished goodnight to the others and walked off. 

"Seriously man your gonna love it, goodnight!" Killer said as he raced to his room. Sans wondered how much energy the guy had but shrugged off the thought as he went back to the fridge or more time. Everything was there, he sighed and closed the door. He walked back to his room and threw himself on the bed, he looked around and grabbed his axe. He played with it for a while before he got tried, he wondered what mischief they would be causing tomorrow. He put his axe down and laid his head on the pillow, his mind was going all over the place as he closed his eyes. He was definitely ready for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	4. Pass the axe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans gets a nickname!

The world was very happy it was an Undertale AU, this world was very small. Nightmare had chosen this world so Sans wouldn’t be overwhelmed. He had his axe with him and looked around, it seemed so peaceful.

“So what do we do?”

“We just do something bad, breaking stuff, fighting, killing, the whole shabang.” Killer answered happily, Nightmare eyed two bunny monsters walking their way, he turned to Sans who clung onto his axe.

“You can do this one Sans we will be in the bushes watching.” They hid away as the two monsters got closer, he didn’t really know what to do. Sans walked over to them and noticed his hands were trembling. Taking a deep breath he swung his axe at them, they jumped back before the smaller one fell to the floor. Sans took the opportunity and cranked the other one in the neck so they wouldn't be in pain, both dusted very quickly.

For a moment Sans actually felt good, like he had some power over things. Killer and Nightmare ran up and congratulated him. After that they continued to cause havoc over the town, screams were ringing and they were getting a rush. 

“Nightmare stop this at once!” Sans turned around to see a skeleton in bright clothes and another with a brown outfit and a sash. The golden skeleton summoned a bow and shot at the darker, nightmare was quick to dodge the attack. Tentacle ripped out and went to the skeleton's way in return. The one with a sash grabbed his brush and attacked. Killer used a knife to evade the attack, he slashed at the skeleton's side. Sans looked on not knowing what to do, until the skeleton with the brush turned to him and ran holding his weapon in the air, Sans was quick to turn around and swing his axe in the same direction. Their weapons clashed together, Killer came to Sans aid and stabbed the other multiple times. 

“How do you like that Ink?”

“Shut up!” Ink turned to Sans and looked at him up and down questionably.

“Oh, I know where you’re from! Horrortale right?”

“Horrortale?” Sans looked at Killer confused. Nightmare was on the other side fighting his brother, he looked to the others busying Ink. He smirked and nodded to Killer who in return tapped Sans's shoulder. 

"Boss wants you to go crazy, that guy is a dick so don't go easy on 'em," That was all Sans needed to hear as Ink ran to him with a brush out. Sans took a deep breath and ran to Ink with his axe in the air as they once again clashed weapons. This time Killer stayed out of it and watched carefully, seeing what moves Sans preferred. Ink tried to headbutt Sans as he drew closer, but he threw his skull back. His hands were struggling and he was losing the grip on his axe. Killer got his knife out, ready to attack until Sans tightened his grip and threw Ink back. He fell down and Sans ran with his weapon, he slammed the axe down right near Inks face so he could see. Ink froze not knowing what he was going to do, but he drew back and ran to Killer.

"Damm Sans, that was pretty hardcore." Killer commented as Ink jumped up from the snow. The shock was now gone and he glared at Sans before running to the golden skeleton's side. Nightmare looked back at the two and Killer gave a thumbs up, he threw Dream into Ink and collected the other two before teleporting home.

“Is everyone okay?” Sans and Killer said they were fine, but looking at Nightmare he wasn’t. An arrow was logged into his shoulder.

“Are you okay boss?” Nightmare brushed Killer off and ripped out. Sans grabbed a first aid kit he was in one of the cabinets and stopped Nightmare from leaving.

“Can I patch you up?’ He asked Nightmare, he relented and allowed Sans to bandage him up. 

"Wow I can't believe you took down Ink, I'm impressed!" Killer praised, Sans instantly blushed and said it was no big deal.

"It is a big deal Sans, you weren't even fully prepared to actually fight but you still gave it all you had. Ink is very strong and I can't believe you actually overpowered him." Nightmare added in as Sans nodded to him. 

“Ink said something about me being from Horrortale. Is that what my world is called?” Nightmare nodded and explained that there was a name for every world.

“I kinda like the name…”

“Horrortale?” Killer asked as Sans shook his head.

“No I mean just Horror, it sounds like no one can mess with you with a name like that.” Sans smiled, he had never felt that kind of power before. He liked not being scared for once. Nightmare smiled and rubbed his skull, careful not to touch the hole. 

“Hey Boss, can you start calling me Horror?”

“Is that what you would like to be called?” Sans nodded.

“Alright Horror, I think it suits you.”

“Hey, guys wanna make pizza?” Killer yelled from the kitchen, Horror got up and walked to the kitchen.

“Actually let me make dinner tonight, my treat.” Horror offered as Killer let him do the cooking. He made steaks with mashed potatoes as sides. Nightmare and Killer thanked him for the email and boy was it good, Killer fought with himself to not stuff his mouth full. Horror looked around and really felt that they cared about him, he was allowed to go see his brother whenever. The amount of food in the fridge seemed endless.

“So Horror, the name does have a nice ring to it,” Killer said from the sink, he was washing dishes after they all finished. Nightmare was back in his study, filling out papers and making plans for the future. 

“Yeah I’m surprised my world is called Horrortale, are there other worlds like that?”

“Yes there is and that’s all thanks to Ink the idiot,” Horror asked him to explain further.

“Ink makes worlds and technically he made yours, but he doesn’t care what happens to the people in the worlds. If he really did care you wouldn’t have had half of these horrible things happen to you.” Killer answered as he finished drying all the dishes.

He went to go sit on the couch as Horror went to go join him, he turned on the TV and started flipping channels until he landed on the news. “See this? This is where the news for all the multiverse can see, Ink and Dream come on here occasionally to talk about positivity or us.”

Killer thought about it and realized they will assume they have a new member, he chuckled to himself thinking about it.

“You might be on here soon Horror, they’re probably going to say you are apart of this group.”

“Cool, I get a nice introduction and everything.” Horror said amusingly as they watched the news.

They watched TV for over an hour and during that he sent a text to Papyrus asking if he was okay.

Papyrus- I’m fine brother, the fruit was really good.

Sans- That’s good bro, I’ll try to see you tomorrow okay and I’ll bring some food as well

Papyrus- Okay brother I shall be here!

Horror smiled thinking of his brother and turned to Killer.

“Hey, so do you think it would okay if I go to see my brother tomorrow?” Killer nodded and told him he was fine to do whatever he pleased.

Horror got excited and went to bed as happy as he could possibly be, he was definitely ready for tomorrow. An hour or so later Nightmare called him to his office. 

"Horror I forgot to ask you, what kind of things are you into?" Horror asked to clarify as Nightmare continued.

"I want to decorate your room so I would like an idea of what I'll be looking for."

"Oh well that's nice but you don't have to, I like my room the way it is." Horror to Nightmare, all he did was say that he was determined to put some more personality in his room. Horror agreed because he could tell Nightmare just wanted to make him comfortable.

"...I like tools if that helps."

"Tools? Like gardening, crafting?"

"Yeah like crafting! I use my axe to carve designs on trees if I'm bored." Horror shared as Nightmare took that into account, he thanked Horror and allowed him to go back to his room. He laid on his bed sleepily and closed his eyes, ready to see his brother tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horror didn't really like the idea of killing but once he got the first two that all changed, he's a perfect member for the group now


	5. We're a gang now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horror visits his brother and shenanigans ensue.

In the morning Horror was in the kitchen making breakfast, just eggs and bacon. The smell of the food drifted off all over the house.  
“Good morning Horror did you sleep well?” Nightmare asked as he stepped into the kitchen. Horror smiled and nodded to him as he set up the plates.

“I slept well, how about you Boss?” Nightmare shrugged and thanked him for making breakfast and sat down, bringing the plates with him so Horror didn’t have to. 

“Killer told me you’re going to see your brother today. Do you want me to grab another bag for you?” Nightmare offered, Horror said yes and divided the food into three pieces and set them on the plates.

“Okay, I’ll go get it while you're gone Killer and I will make a run to the store. anything you want in particular?”

“Ketchup please?”

“Sure, I’ll wake up Killer so we can eat.” Nightmare left to get Killer and Horror looked through the fridge trying to see what he’d get Papyrus.

“Eggs and bacon? It’s been so long!” Killer ran and sat at the seat waiting for Nightmare and Horror to join him. When they sat down they started to eat and talk about their plans for the day. 

“Horror do you think you have enough energy to teleport?” He thought to himself at Nightmares question and realized he had never tried.

“I don’t think I even remember how to..” He quietly said looking down in embarrassment. There were other versions of him they all knew how to teleport and he didn’t? What kind of Sans was he if he couldn’t even do the most basic thing?

“Horror don’t overthink it, we can teach you so don’t beat yourself up about it.” Nightmare said and Horror nodded to him.

“We will just teleport you there in the meantime, it's not a big deal,” Nightmare said plainly as he finished.

After breakfast Horror gathered up things he got for his brother in a giant bag and was teleported home by Killer who told him to call once he was done. Horror excitingly knocked on the door and waited for Papyrus to open up.

“BROTHER!!” Papyrus grabbed him and hurried him in, he squeezed him as hard as he could.

“Heh good to see you to Bro.” Horror said as he patted his back. He gave Papyrus the back to lit up and put everything away and sat on the couch with Horror. He asked how things were in the place Nightmare brought him.

“Bro it’s paradise, they treat me really well and the fridge is always full! Are you sure you don’t want to come with me?”

“No brother, I’m waiting for Undyne to change and be nice again,” Papyrus said plainly as Horror frowned at him.

“Bro but what if she doesn’t change? I know she’s your friend but I don’t think she really sees you as..” Papyrus looked sad hearing that and Horror immediately tried to take it back.

“..As much as you’d like and maybe she will have more time, you know how busy queens are!” He said to Papyrus as he looked hopeful again. He asked his brother how puzzles have been going.

“Oh it’s been going well brother I actually just got finished with a new one, would you like to see it?” Horror nodded eagerly as the pair went off.

“This is the new puzzle! I added an egg so the human will fall for the trap.” The ‘puzzle’ was an egg under a cage with a tripwire so the human would get caught under the cage trying to get the egg. Papyrus went to Horrors level and whispered in his ear.

“I won’t give the human the egg though.” Horror laughed at him and told him it was a great puzzle and the human would get caught for sure. Papyrus posed dramatically and Horror pretended to do a photoshoot.

"Brother, would you like to try my spaghetti?" Though he had already eaten he didn't want to waste an opportunity to make his brother smile, he shook his head and the pair went back to the house. Papyrus had Horror sit down and went off to the kitchen. Taking another look at his brother he noticed he looked more.. alive. It made him happy to bits seeing how healthy he was. After a couple of minutes, Papyrus came out with two small bowls and handed one to his brother. He thanked him for the meal and started to eat, it was not good at all but he didn't mind. He continued to eat until the bowl was empty.

"I knew I was good at cooking! No one can ever best the great Papyrus!"

"You're right Paps no one can cook like you," Horror said to Papyrus who relished in the praise. Papyrus went on a tangent about how once they had food all around the underground he would become a chef and cook for people.

"I wish you the best of luck in that Paps," Horror said knowing that it most likely would never happen. Papyrus didn't need to know that however since him being happy was all that mattered. 

After hours of catching up and hanging out, Horror sent a text to Killer and waited to be picked up. He hugged his brother goodbye and went home with Killer.

“So how was it?”

“It was really nice and I’m glad he’s doing good.”

They went to the living room where Nightmare had two bags of fast food, he handed a burger and fries to Horror who thanked him. They ate and Nightmare asked Horror to go to his study with him.

“Horror I want to make sure you know that there will always be food here.”

“Um.. why do you say that?”

“I've been seeing you check the whole kitchen at least 5 times in one hour, I want you to know you have nothing to worry about.”

“I just feel like if I don’t check it everything will disappear and I can’t have that again..”

Nightmare held his chin up so he was facing him, he gave Horror a sweet smile and reassured him that everything was fine and he had nothing to worry about. He allowed himself to relax and not worry about anything.

For the next couple of weeks, Horror was adjusting really well with Nightmare and Killer, he never felt so accepted for his flaws. He was still trying to not check the fridge a whole lot and only checked it 2 every hour which Nightmare was very impressed by. Horror was also helping on missions and would love to cause chaos with them and he would call Papyrus often so for him all was good in the world. He was also getting to know Nightmare and Killer really well. Often times Killer would drag him to go do something stupid but it was always fun so he'd always go with it. Nightmare was definitely an overprotective person, he would always follow Killer or Horror if they got hurt and watch over them like a mother goose. Both of them had been trying to teach Horror how to teleport but it was more of a struggle than they had previously thought. He was only able to do it once and found himself stuck on the roof for an hour. With all that said he really enjoyed his life here and he wouldn't trade it for anything else.

“Ready?”

“Yup.” Horror smashed a small shop with his axe and started swinging at people nearby. An arrow shot near Killer's head as he jumped and turned around. Dream waved his weapon in the air and shot another arrow next to Horrors's foot.

“Go home and stop all this violence.” Dream warned, the two trouble makers smirked at each other before attacking Dream. Nightmare threw Ink to a wall and whipped Dreams back sending him to Horror who had his axe ready. He remembered Nightmare had told him to go easy on his brother so he instead let him fall to the floor and kicked his side. 

“Well this was nice Dream but we are going to go now.” Nightmare said as he grabbed Horror and Killer. They teleported back home and they all decided to relax for once, Horror, of course, leaving to go try a recipe. After he tried to make a truffle he went to his room to take a nap.

An hour or so later Horror is woken up by a knock on the door. It slowly creeks open and Killer pokes his head through.

"I have two things for us to do right now," Killer whispered as Horror went up to him. Honestly, Horror really looked up to Killer because of his friendliness and carefree attitude. The pair went to the closet and grabbed a bucket, Killer went to go fill it with water to Horrors confusion. They went to Nightmares room and Killer put his ear to it, he listened for a moment before slowly opening it. He was a giggling mess and the bucket of water was shaking in his grip, it finally hit Horror with what they were going to do. He was trying not to laugh loudly as they saw Nightmare sleeping on his bed, the room was really fancy with nice woodwork and furniture. 

“Okay Horror ready?”

“Yes!” The pair grabbed each and of the bucket and counted to three.

“1.”

“2.”

“3!”

SPLASH

“AAAAAAAHHHHH,” Nightmare shot up and saw he was wet and angrily looked at Killer who pointed to Horror. They were laughing their asses off as Nightmare went to grab a towel, he slapped Killer and lightly tapped Horror.

“You're an asshole Killer.”

“I know it and you love it!” Nightmare sighed and got cleaned up while Killer dragged Horror off to his room. The room was messy, to say the least. There were papers stacked everywhere and dust, there were clothes everywhere and Killer threw them all to the side. He went to his bed and held up his mattress, he took out a small wrapped box with a bow on it.

“Here Horror this is for you,” Killer said as he gave him the small box. Horror looked it up and down with amazement he looked up to Killer with a smile on his face.

“Just don’t eat it,” Killer joked as Horror rolled his eyes at him. He opened it up and it was a cookbook, it was one he was eyeing while they were in Underfell. He was happy that Killer remembered that and was taken back by how much thought was put into it.

“Do you like it?” Horror threw himself into Killer for a hug and wiped a tear from his eye, he was overwhelmed by how generous they were.

“Woah man you alright?” Killer said as he patted Horrors back, he pulled away and wiped his tears.

“..Thanks Killer.. You're a really good guy,” Horror said as Killer chuckled.

“Hey what are friends for.” After a while of hugs and thanking Horror went back to his room and put the book on his nightstand.

“Hey Horror check this out!” Horror came from his room hearing Killer's voice. Nightmare and Killer were sitting on the couch and he joined them, he looked at the TV and was met with a picture of himself hovering over Shyren in a Underfell AU.

“We are reporting that there is now a new member to Nightmares group, if any of you see this individual lock your doors and call these numbers.” The TV had three numbers pop up for a moment before disappearing as the reporter continued.

“We all know it is Nightmare and Killer who were a team but we are now being told they are a gang and should be feared, with this new member added it only shows more chaos and destruction will follow with it. Everyone please stay safe and be alert, now we have Chad for the weather.” The TV turned to the news broadcast and Killer turned it off.

“Were a gang now..?” Killer asked Nightmare who had a smile on his face.

“I like that name, Nightmares gang. It has a good ring to it” Nightmare said thinking about how the name will strike fear in people, it would cause negativity without him having to do anything!

“Yeah the name is good I agree.” Horror said smiling at the TV. Nightmare turned to Horror and held his shoulder. He looked at Nightmare and Killer, his friends, the people that saved him and cared for him. He never wanted the words Nightmare spoke to leave his head ever.

“Welcome to the gang Horror.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This the end! I do have one more thing to add here before I'm done though!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	6. Horror goes to the grocery store

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll I blame EmmaraldNightmare for this XD

“Horror would you like to go to the grocery store with us?” Nightmare asked as Horror got up, he was a bit nervous but excited as well.

“Sure Boss, it's been a long time since I've been to a small shop.” Nightmare looked to Killer confused before turning to Horror, he asked what a small shop was.

“Oh. Well, it's a little stand where you’d get fruit, there’s another with meat, and so on.”

‘Wait so it's actually just a bunch of shops?”

“Yes? That's why it's called little shops??” Horror was confused, what was the big deal?  
He knew his world was different from theirs but was it really that different? 

“Okay but imagine a big shop with everything inside meat, fruits, vegetables, and even more!” Killer said to Horror as he felt himself light up, he grabbed Killer's shoulders and shook him.

“Everything? There is everything??” Killer started laughed and started to shake Horror back while nodding enthusiastically to him. Nightmare chuckled and went to the fridge with his notebook, he wrote down a list of things they needed. He came back to the living room where the two skeletons were now chanting, he really hoped Horror would enjoy it. 

“Alright so we have a list, we will follow it accordingly and then after that, we can get extra okay?” Nightmare stated as the other two agreed. 

“Okay, let’s go.”

Whenever they would do missions that didn’t involve violence they went to a universe where Nightmare wasn’t known. This world was very colorful and vibrant, people with shopping carts and kids running around. Horrors eyes were wide open and he looked around the whole store. His eyes fixated on a free sample stand, it was just crackers but Horror had never seen anything like it. He walked up to the clerk and gave a sinister smile.

“Excuse me ma'am are these free?” The clerk nodded and handed a small cup to him, he gulped it down and smiled before he ate the whole tray. The clerk looked disgusted for a moment but forced herself to have her customer service face on. 

“They’re called Blitz crackers…”

“Thanks, good to know,” Horror said as he bolted down the aisles.

“What have we just unleashed?” Nightmare said to Killer as he walked over to him with a cart.

Horror was now racing in the aisles and knocking people's carts over. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked at the cereal boxes, there were so many! He tried to grab as many as he could and even tore some open by clutching them too tightly. A man grumbled in annoyance and tapped Horrors shoulder.

“Sir I can’t have you destroying my store.”

“You're the owner?”

“I’m the manager.” He pointed to the door and told him to leave, Horror sighed and dropped all the boxes on him.

“I need to go find my Boss,” Horror said as he ran to find Nightmare. The man started to yell but Horror just ignored him.

“Alright we got eggs, bread. milk , and cheese. Lets go to the vegetables and fruits next.” Nightmare said as Killer pushed the cart. Horror ran to them and was practically bouncing around.

“Boss you should’ve seen it! There were so many boxes of cereal and so many different brands!”

“I’m glad you like the store Horror but remember were only here for everything on the list. Afterwards however we can look around and get some more goods.” Nightmare said as a tentacle stopped Horror from running off again.

“I’m gonna have you stay with me just in case alright?” Horror whined but stayed by Nightmare side as the trio wandered through the store. There were people trying to get their carts back up and putting their things in, all while staring daggers at the trio.

“Gee tough crowd today huh fellas?” Killer said as he kicked a lady's frozen meal box away from her, she instantly huffed in annoyance and went to the other side to get her box. The manager was following behind the three and was screaming for them to leave, of course, they ignored the balding man and continued their shopping. 

“Alright, we need apples, oranges, and some other things on the list. I’m particular on how I want things so Killer stay with Horror while I get everything.” Killer nodded and Nightmare turned to get small plastic bags.

“Hey Horror?”

“Yeah?”

“I have an idea.”

They grabbed another cart and Killer jumped in as Horror ran through the store with him. Nightmare didn’t notice since he was focused on getting the right things. Killer was slapping things on the aisles and throwing things around. Horror was making mental notes of things he wanted to try and started to throw things into the cart. 

“Hahaha! Horror good idea,” Killer started to throw things in the cart as well until it was completely full.

Nightmare walked to the cart, hands and tentacle full of fruits and vegetables. He saw the cart but not the others, he threw the things in and took out his phone. He instantly called Killer and it went to voicemail, same thing with Horror. What were they doing Nightmare grumbled to himself as he walked through the destroyed isles. He really should’ve kept a tighter leash on the both of them but god really? It had to come to this?? Nightmare went to the medicine isles and grabbed a bunch of headache medication, almost positive he would need it soon. 

“Horror look!” The pair turned to the meat section and Horror practically drooled as they went to the department. He never knew there were so many different kinds of cuts. Killer grabbed as many chicken legs as he could and threw it into the cart.

“Killer how do you feel about ribs?”

“I feel like we should get a shit ton of them, throw them in!” 

They started to fill the remaining space with ribs until there was no room left. Finally satisfied they went to find Nightmare. However, it was he who found them as he glared at them. Horror pointed to Killer who turned around flabbergasted. 

“Horror I trusted you!”

“I am not getting on this guy's bad side,” Horror said back as Nightmare grabbed both of them. He shook his head and looked at their cart.

“We don’t have enough room for half of this anyway, where did you guys think we were gonna put this? One fridge and five cabinets, its not a lot if you look at it.”

“They both chuckled at Nightmare nervously until he picked up the ribs and placed them in his cart.

“Two things, go.”

Horror grabbed a ketchup bottle and a jar of pickles, Killer ran to get chips and a six-pack of beers. They put in the cart and Nightmare checked his list one more time before teleporting home with the cart.

“Do we return the cart or do we keep it?” Horror asked as Nightmare took everything out.

“Sometimes we use it for training, we need to be precise on how we attack so having moving objects can be useful.”

“That makes sense,” Horror said back as he helped put everything away.

“So… when do we go back?”

“Horror we were just there, in a month or so” Horror stood up and looked back to Nightmare.

“A month?? But that’s so long from now!”

“Horror I think we have enough food to last us until then,” Nightmare said, almost a bit concerned seeing Horror get so worked up about it.   
‘But what if it doesn’t!”

“Geez man just breathe it's okay, here how about we eat lunch to calm your nerves.” Killer offered as the three went to each some microwaveable fries and hotdogs Nightmare got. 

“That was the best place though, I didn’t know they gave out free food like that.” Horror commented as the other two listened they both forgot Horror never experienced something like this.

“Yeah, oh man there's this place called Bostco and they have a bunch of free sample stands. They even make it in front of you.” Horror shot up from his seat in excitement, he turned to Nightmare who already knew what he was gonna ask.

“Can we go to Bostco??” Nightmare couldn’t ignore the hopeful glimmer in Horrors eyes, he nodded his head and said they’d go next week. Horror squealed and threw himself into Nightmare for a hug, he hesitantly hugged back. 

“You guys are the best!”

“I know.” Killer said smugly and went to join for a group hug. They all went to go relax and Horror went to his room. He sent a goodnight text to Papyrus and threw his head into the pillow, happy as he had ever been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for reading guys! I'll have the next part of this series up next week!


End file.
